


Malec's First Time 번역

by holymoly1717



Series: 원작 말렉 번역글 모음 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 외전 Eldest curses에 실린 malec's first time카산드라 클레어, 웨슬리 추 공동집필17년 발렌타인데이 기념으로 올라왔고미드(207, 2월 13일)보다 빨리 올라옴섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉*번역글





	Malec's First Time 번역

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malec's First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430664) by Cassandra Clare. 



두 연인은 입을 맞추며 곧장 침대로 향했다. 서로를 끌어당기고 서로에게 걸려 비틀거리느라, 이동하는 와중에 거의 넘어질 뻔했다. 한 데 뒤엉켜 매트리스 위로 풀썩 무너진 둘은 헤드보드 쪽으로 할퀴듯이 움직였다. 그들의 손은 상대방의 머리칼에 얽혀 있었다. 서로의 신체 위에 있었다. 둘은 서로를 휘저어 눈부시게 밝고도 강렬한 삶으로 이끌고 있었다.

매그너스는 알렉의 입술에서 제 자신을 간신히 떼어냈다. 그는 섀도우헌터의 육체에 휘감긴 이불을 거칠게 잡아당겼으나, 매듭은 풀리지 않았다. “너 어떻게 이걸 묶은거야?” 매그너스가 으르렁거렸다.

알렉은 대답이 불가능한 상태로 보였다. 키스로 인해 입술은 부어올라 있었고, 열망으로 채워진 눈은 초점이 흐려 멍해 있었다. 매그너스의 상의로 팔을 뻗은 알렉은 떨리는 손가락으로 그저 단추를 풀어내려 했지만 결국 포기했고, 그냥 옷감의 한 가운데를 찢어 열었다. 단추들은 허공으로 튀어 날아올랐다. 마침내, 이불을 향해 파리라도 쫓듯 손목을 튕긴 매그너스는 인도양 너머 어딘가로 그 전부를 날려보냈다. 편리한 방법이어서가 아니라 무엇보다도 불만스러웠기 때문이었다.

고개를 들어올린 알렉은 시트가 사라지는 것을 쳐다보았다. 시선을 다시 매그너스에게로 돌렸을 때, 월록은 섀도우헌터를 응시하고 있었다. 깊이 있는 진정성을 담은 금녹색 눈동자가 그를 내려다보고 있었다. “넌 사람들을 보살피고 그들을 위해 희생하느라 네 일생을 바쳐왔어.” 매그너스가 말했다. 그의 다정한 손가락은 알렉의 벌거벗은 상체를 덧그리며 전사를 전율하게 만들고 있었다. “이제 네 차례야, 그냥 등을 대고 누워서 긴장을 풀어...”

**Author's Note:**

> 마지막 매그의 대사
> 
> It's your turn to just lay back and relax...
> 
> 이제는 네가 기대어 휴식을 취할 차례야 
> 
> 라는 뜻도 되지만 드라마 내에서도 나온 get laid가 수동형으로 lay 눕혀지다는 뜻 뿐만이 아니라 실제로는 떡치다라는 의미로 쓰임+ 릴렉스의 긴장 풀어 때문에 이중적인 뜻이라고 생각함


End file.
